Only the Moon Will Know
by Meitantei Conan
Summary: When nightmares leave scars so deep in a person, comfort is hard to find. By night, comfort comes...and all is well. When that comfort is lost, what can you do? [RoyxEd. Rating for Ch.8]
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:** Heya all. I'm back, and ready to send out some new stories. I had several ready for upload but policy on Songfics kept me from putting them up. Oh well, I will quite complaining. Here is another Yaoi, EdxRoy for you fans. It's one of my favorite couples. Hehehe. Alright, well, enjoy the fic. :D

**Warnings: **There is one major spoiler for episode 25. For those following Adult Swim or the subs, you know what I am talking about. Xx

**Title: **Only the Moon Will Know

**Chapter: **1

The day was young, and central was already bustling with its workers. Papers rustled, laughs echoed, and soft whispers filled its large corridors. The day was hot and the heat was obviously rousing uneasiness amongst most people. It would be an interesting day.

On his lunch break, Roy Mustang relaxed out in the courtyard. He found himself without an appetite and something seemed to pull at the back of his mind. He was supposed to remember something but at the crazy morning, it had slipped away. Leaning one shoulder to a tree he sighed and closed his eyes. With the trees shade coolly pouring down on him, he relaxed. Though, this relaxation faded particularly quickly when it was replaced with a sudden tension.

"So this is where you've been, Flame."

Peering over his shoulder, he saw the grinning Hughes. The voice was distant and faded. Rolling his eyes he pushed himself from the tree and stood to look at Hughes, though as he did this: The image faded. Hughes was gone, and had been gone for quite a long time now. He knew that. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he leaned back against the tree with a sigh.

"Damn you, Maes. I'm alone here…"

Closing his eyes as a cooled breeze passed, he took a deep breath of the crisp air. Again relaxation fell over him and he forced the threatening tears away. Again that idea of forgetting something came to him. He would figure it out eventually. Just clear your mind, Roy, clear your mi—

"Mustang, you evil bastard! There you are!"

Opening one eye, he knew that voice. He knew what he had forgotten. And in an instant, he wished he hadn't. The furious blonde stormed up to him, cheeks red and eyes wide in anger. From the looks of it the central boys were picking on him.

"Fullmetal, I see you made it here safely. But I do remember informing you to wait at the gates for guidance."

"I DID for about an HOUR. And who came? No one! So I took my own chances."

Edward's voice was in a low and hoarse growl. It was obvious the heat had gotten to the blonde as well. Everyone was on edge, even Mustang himself. Sighing, deciding not to argue anymore, he pushed himself from the tree's trunk and walked forward. Silently passing Ed, he gestured for the alchemist to follow, and so that is how it was.

Edward, still brooding whilst following Mustang, peered around with high interest. He had quickly forgotten his anger and was taking his time learning the different areas. Knowing him this would be the last time he would get a guided tour, if that was what you wanted to call it.

"Central is currently renovating one side of the building, making us short on officer's quarters. So, just by…odd…chance, I've been ordered to share my quarters with you since we have come from the same original fleet."

Yes, Roy sounded absolutely mortified. And in the least bit, was he happy at all. Edward could at least understand that portion of the Lieutenant Colonel's feelings.

"Oh that's just lovely. I'm absolutely_ thrilled_."

"As am _I_, Full Metal. I have arranged your room, so please, make yourself at…home."

Begrudgingly, Edward stepped forward and went into this room that was to be his. He plopped his suitcase upon the bed and simply stared out a window near the bed. It resembled his old room back at Winry's home. It was odd but perhaps it was done on purpose. It couldn't be a coincidence. But when he turned around to say something to Roy, the man had left.

He had an order to work at Central for the next three months so that he could qualify in a higher state position. That and they were curious as to how he worked. So now he was roomed with Mustang, and was going to be doing paper work all day. That's just what he always wanted to do.

Riight.

So the day fled quickly and sunset crept upon them. Edward had remained in his room the entire day, staring out that window. He didn't start for another few days so he had nothing better to do. With the sky painted vibrantly in pinks and oranges, and birds twittering their lullabies, he closed his eyes for a brief moment. He needed all the rest he could get, considering he hadn't slept well within the past week. He was leaning up against the headboard of his bed with his legs stretched out in front of him. In his hands he tinkered with the silver pocket watch. That was enough to keep him amused for the time being.

Roy was quiet about making his entrance into what was once only his area. He wasn't sure how Edward was adapting to the changes in Central. It was dark now, and he noticed that there was no sign of change at all. Edward had obviously not left his room. Roy, peeking in through the crack of the door, noticed that sleep had taken over the alchemist. Deciding against any thoughts of actually courtesy, he flipped the light in the room off and went to his own.

He always hated those blue uniforms, but it was policy to wear them, so he couldn't complain. They were just too difficult for a lazy man to get off at night. Once undressed, he folded that blue suit up and lay it atop his dresser. It didn't take long for him to get into loose fitting pants and a plain T-shirt for sleeping. He was exhausted and was looking forward to a restful night. He didn't have any duties so he was prepared to sleep in.

Plopping down upon the plush mattress and comforter, a sigh escaped him. This is what he had been looking forward to the entire day. Now, he could truly relax. Sliding under the cool sheets, he pushed his face into his pillow, and allowed slumber to over come him.

Dreams were shattered and sleep was broken at the sound of a muffled scream resounding into the Flame's room. Roy sat up, unsure of what the commotion was. It sounded out within the sitting room of his quarters, and that was enough to startle him. Slowly and silently getting up from his bed he slid those ignition gloves from the bedside table, and put them on. Be prepared, was one of his mottos. Naturally. Pressing one palm to the door, with the other hand in a snapping position, he pushed the door open slowly. Peering out into the darkness he saw nothing. Stepping in further, again he heard and saw nothing. Moving towards Edward's room to ensure his safety he pushed the door open. Shock befell him at what he saw. Edward was curled up into a ball in the corner of the bed. Small sobs escaped the blonde who was writhing and twitching from something unknown. With a few cautious steps forward Mustang peered over to look at the boy's face.

"He's…dreaming?"

Tears that resided on the short one's face, glowed, looking nearly silver in the moonlight. He lowered his hand and slipped those ignition gloves away into a pocket in his PJ pants. Moving slowly still, he moved into a sitting position on the bed. He was unsure why he was doing what he was doing, but he had an idea. Hughes always teased him about it, too.

"_Ah, so there you are, Roy Mustang. Why're you wandering around these parts? This is FullMetal's room after all."_

"_I…I came for a report."_

"_Hehe, right. A report, hmm? Well, all I can say is, you better protect him, Roy. Dangerous days are coming, so hold onto what you love. Alright? Well, hehe, get some sleep old friend. Tomorrow will be a long day."_

Those were some of the last things the man ever said to him. And those words, he took them to heart. Hughes was the only one who ever knew how he really felt about the alchemist. Before he could correct himself he had pulled Edward gently into his arms and held him carefully.

"Why are you crying, Edward? You're safe here in Central. You're safe here…w…with me."

Roy whispered continuously into the night until the blonde clamed down and went back to sleeping soundly. This was one time that he indeed regretted not showing courtesy towards the Full Metal one. Though, he made that up in his actions now. Even though that when Edward awoke, he would remember nothing. Roy took the boy's shoes off, and sat them on the floor. Then, pulling the covers up over the blonde, he smiled only faintly.

"You should be safe in your dreams, but you aren't even safe there. I will protect you from all of that. Sleep well. "

Roy cradled the side of Edward's face for a brief moment then slid his hands away. Standing, Mustang traveled back to his room to attempt to sleep. Though it was hard, since his heart remained racing wildly the rest of the moments he was within consciousness. Only the pale moon would know what he had done. And he intended for it to stay that way.

T.B.C…


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Hello again! It's been too long, I know. And I'm very, very sorry! But I must give a very large thank you to all of my reviewers. It made me so happy seeing all of those! I hope this chapter will please you all just as much. I assure you though, the third chapter is on it's way very soon. I've already begun to write it! If you have any comments or ideas, please feel free to say so. Anything is welcome. You can review it, or you're more than welcome to contact me at: Thanks again, and enjoy:D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist…yeah. O.o

Title: Only the Moon Will Know

Chapter: 2

Dreams. They are a peculiar thing, aren't they? They fade and change constantly: Minute by minute, hour by hour, night by night. His were the same. The same images, the same faces, and the same events. But tonight, there was an exception. Edward found that his dreams fled quickly. That night had been different. He could hear a comforting voice, and felt warm in the protective embrace. He could only see the shadow of the person, and wasn't able to make out who the person was. He didn't care anymore.

Usually, he went through the human transmutation again. Sometimes, he was an onlooker, watching as things went wrong. He wanted to scream at them to stop, that it wasn't worth it. It wasn't going to work. Other times, he would be himself, and he could feel the pain again. His arm was ripped and torn from him, and dragged behind the door. And seeing Al's body begin to deteriorate, he could feel his leg burning and tearing in his attempt to save his younger brother. Then, it ended in the same way. Every single one of the people he loved stood there and laughed in his face. Trisha Elric looked on above him and screamed at her eldest son, questioning him.

" _Why did you do this to me, Edward?"_

No reply.

"_Why?"_

He had to keep the tears away.

This massacre usually commenced but with each person he knew scolding him. Tonight was different. It all stopped before he had to be laughed at and mocked. He felt like a child again, and his pains lifted. For once, in his sleep, he felt safe.

Awaking to the silence of his room, he sighed. Those golden hues of his stared into the emptiness of the room and found that nothing was changed. Wait, there had been a change. His shoes were off and he was beneath his blanket. Perhaps he had for gotten doing such things? Edward sat up, and stretched both of his arms up over his head. Though, it didn't take long for him to fall back into his laying position. He truly had no motivation for getting up. All was quiet in the small place. And he figured with the slightest sound, Mustang would be there screaming.

" Don't want that…"

He muttered his thoughts aloud and buried his face into the side of his pillow. He breathed deeply, and he noticed something strange. It was a different smell, something he wasn't used to. But it was a good smell, more or less. It seemed similar to cinnamon, but there was something else to it. Smoke, perhaps? He wasn't sure. Was this what Roy smelled like?

He felt his cheeks sting and burn only slightly. He was…no. He wasn't blushing. At that thought he blinked and shook his head. Why the hell was he even thinking about such things? That was wrong. He didn't even mutually get along with the man, more or less to have ANY sort of relationship with him.

" Hmph. "

Ed had sat up, pulled his blanket off and swung his feet over the side of the bed. Standing, with his braid nearly falling out, he found himself wandering around the living space. Staying on the balls of his feet, he moved silently throughout the apartment-like place. He stopped in the living room and simply looked it over, and took in everything. He thought of the things he would be allowed to do, and others he would not. He did this with each room in the space, just to get the feel of what he was up against.

His stomach, during his little adventures, let out a fierce growl, signaling to the blonde that he indeed was hungry. With a sigh, he moved towards the kitchen area. Being a less cautious this time, he walked flat footed through the living area. Just as he was to step onto the tile of the kitchen floor, the wood floor behind him creaked and groaned under pressure. This startled the alchemist quite a bit.

He tried to move so that the creaking sound would fade, but this caused him to step on a door stopper which had been thrown askew from it's place. He tumbled forward and into the kitchen, making every feeble move he could to stop himself from colliding with something. But of course, he failed and into a cabinet door he went. He ricocheted to the floor, not too long after contact with the cabinets smooth wooden door. His heart was beating wildly, and it didn't seem to want to stop.

" That was too clo—"

When making the attempt to stand, his foot knocked the cabinet door completely loose. Several pots and pans fell and crashed to the floor. Edward did the best he could to stop them from falling, but as he tried to do so, he felt pressure near the back of his neck. Something was pulling his shirt in a backwards motion, away from the cabinet.

" Full Metal…if you intend on staying in these quarters, then I suggest you learn silence."

Oh lovely, he came face to face with the devil himself. Roy Mustang, fresh out of slumber—not good. Edward simply snorted and pulled himself from the Flame's grasp. Standing with arms crossed over his chest, he glared.

" Well, if you would've explained where everything was, I wouldn't have woken you up.**_ Sir._**"

" Mind you, Full Metal, you were asleep when I returned."

Edward blinked, and soon followed Roy. Both of them seemed to have a revelation at that very moment. Coincidence?

" Did you do that? "

The blonde spoke first.

" Do what? "

Roy's words showed he was annoyed.

" You did, didn't you? "

The Flame Alchemist began to feel some panic within him. Had Ed found out? What would the short one do? What would he say? What accusations would he make?

" YOU SET ME UP YOU SNEAKY BASTARD! "

Well, this was a shock to the Colonel. Edward would be Edward. He shouldn't have worried over it so much.

" Oh yes. I wasted hours of my rest just to set it up so that you would trip and, by your own stupidity, make much commotion. Then, I would come in pretending to have been stirred by your noise? You have an overactive imagination, pip squeak. "

" WHAAAT! WHO'RE YOU CALLING PIP SQUEAK?"

The blonde alchemist lunged at Mustang, ready to kill. Of course, Roy would be cool and dodge the boy's full frontal attack. But, in spite of his 'brilliant idea', he was the one slipping upon a pot, and he fell forward, crashing into the other alchemist.

Awakening from their shock, they realized that they were indeed in quite the predicament. Roy found himself sprawled atop Ed, and Ed found himself smothered to death by the older man. Ed was just about to blow up, when sometime caught his attention. That smell. The sweet cinnamon smell. Well, minding the smoke, it was sweet enough. A blush rose to his face, and luckily for Roy, he was unable to see the matching one on the Flame's face.

"…Er…."

That was about the only sound that came from either of them. It didn't take more than 5 minutes for them to finally regain their senses and move away from each other. Both made some lousy excuse as to why they took so long to move. With that said and done, Full Metal and Flame parted, both heading to their respective rooms.

By the time Ed had finished changing into fresh clothes, and prepared himself physically for the day, Roy had since left for his duties. Heaving a sigh, Ed re-braided his hair as he walked down the corridor, heading to the library for his work. Stepping in, he noticed a pile of books already set out for him and papers screaming his name. Paper work, oh joy.

As hard as he tried to write about the Philosopher's stone, his mind always went back and replayed the morning in his mind. Each time, it set a new flame of red in his cheeks and caused him to grumble incoherent curses under his breath. No one was around to hear him, so it was all right. Shaking his head wildly he growled, and began his work. Once he had set his mind to doing it, he wrote down many things. His mind went back and he could remember some of the more recent trips he and Alphonse had taken. He wrote and wrote. The empty pages began to become less and less as time advanced. For now, he had forgotten the morning, and moved on.

T.B.C...


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: Hello! I'm back, as promised. This is probably my favorite chapter out of all of them. Thanks to all of those who reviewed!

**L'Arc-En-Ciel:** Yay hyperness! I wrote more. :D Thanks for reading! ( Love the name by the way. L'Arc En Ciel 333 )

**RejectedandLoved:** Why thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Oh, well you know I never specified whether this was yaoi or Shounen-ai. Hmm. Who knows? Hehe. ( That is an amusing though. XD ) Thanks for reviewing. .

**GalacticHitchhiker42:** Thanks much!

**Shingo-sama:** Hee! Thanks!

**Inuyashabooklover5188:** There will be more fluff, I assure you. I am a huge fan off Fluff. Hehe. 3 Thanks for reviewing!

**Teldra:** I'm glad someone agrees. Hehe. I thought maybe people would think it was weird. I liked it. P Thanks for reviewing!

**FullMetalEdward:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.

This chapter is more centered on Roy, but we all love to see what's going on in the Flame's mind sometimes, don't we? Hehe. Enjoy:D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hagane. I simply use the characters for my own evil plots. Tee hee. Speaking of plots, the plot to this story is mine. :D

* * *

Title: Only the Moon Will Know

Chapter: 3

* * *

Roy had been thinking about the morning all day. He found himself wandering from his paperwork, and thinking upon different matters. So work-wise, he was the polar opposite of Edward. He had finished about 0.3 of his paperwork, and still couldn't get the events out of his mind. Sighing, seeing the sun begin to set, he shook his head. The day moved on quicker than he expected it to. With yet another sigh, he stood and began to gather some of his papers up.

" Is something wrong, Colonel? You've been acting strangely today."

Riza Hawkeye. He hadn't even noticed her there.

" What? No, Hawkeye. I've just had a lot to think about today, is all."

She simply gave a nod, which could be more dangerous than that of a venomous snake bite.

" What is it now, Hawkeye?"

" It's Edward, isn't it, sir?"

He gave a light snort and piled all his work into a manila folder. That folder was going to be his nightmare. Moving from the desk, he tucked his chair under it, and picked up the file. He seemed to completely ignore her question, which gave her reason enough to continued prodding.

" No one understands why you act the way you do around him, sir. "

Another snort, and he moved on to the door. Making the attempt to open it, he failed. She caught his wrist in her palm.

" _He _told me everything. Hughes knew he wasn't going to come through this. He told me to watch after you, sir. So I'm only doing this in honor of his wishes. Be careful around Full Metal, Roy. Be careful. "

His eyes widened at the mention of Maes. He simply looked away from her and smirked. That was his mask. That clever smirk and the occasional snicker hid the scars that were burned into the Flame's heart.

" Have a good evening, Hawkeye."

With that said, he pulled his wrist from the woman's grasp, opened the door and ventured out into the hallway. With his file clutched tightly to his side, he walked down the long, and seemingly never ending hallway. His mind wandered to Hawkeye's words. She knew of his hidden affections as well. Growling under his breath he shook his head. They didn't understand. Both of them thought someone was only going to get hurt in his feelings. Was this true?

His thoughts were broken when he heard a scream. Panicking, he hurried towards the sound. There was a crash following the scream, which made him only more concerned. Rushing into the library where the scream was heard, he blinked.

Books were scattered all over the floors, papers filled with small and messy handwriting blanketed the neat blue carpet, and a chair was turned over. Lying amongst this mess was a sleeping Edward. He had fallen asleep while doing his own work. Setting his own file down, he quickly stacked the papers that belonged to Ed and piled them into his folder. Tucking the file under his arm he was quick to lift the blonde into his arms.

" Perfect timing, you brat..." He muttered sarcastically under his breath.

Covering the short distance it was to his quarters, he managed to get the door open, and kick it shut behind him once within it's confines. Ed seemed to have calmed, and slept silently in the Colonel's arms. He would mutter something every now and then, but overall, his nightmares had left him.

This time, he had been truly scared. Not at the fact that it was him, but at the fact that he wasn't prepared if it had been a dangerous situation. His mind was so boggled, that he had trouble thinking straight. Did he just carry Edward all the way down the hall, in plain sight? Hopefully, no one saw. Taking the blonde to his room, he did his best to pull the covers back on the bed and lay the boy within it.

" Dear lord I shouldn't have to be putting up with this. "

He would continue to rant and mumble at his 'misfortunes' but no one would know of them but the strict silence in the place. Having removed the Full Metal one's shoes like the night before, he pulled the blanket over the boy and sighed. Lifting a hand to rub at his temples, he gave a groan. A headache had set in -- Just lovely. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

" Everything's alright, Ed. Just sleep. Nothing will harm you. Not under my watch..."

Patting the boy's head, he moved to leave the room, but stopped and looked over his shoulder to the sleeping blonde. He seemed so calm this way, so peaceful. Shaking his head he moved out and shut the door behind him. But what he didn't know, was that there were two brilliantly golden eyes staring back at the closed door.

Edward always thought he would be good at acting. This just proved him correct.

---------------

Roy had changed out of that irritating uniform and into some loose black flannel pants and a plain white T-shirt. He loved moments where he could sit around for a few hours and look like a lazy dog. He loved every lasting minute of it. His bare feet slapped lightly against those wooden floors as he walked into the living area. Plopping down on the lush couch, he sighed. He had sat the file down on the coffee table earlier, and now he saw his burden screaming at him. Although he looked relaxed, his work was still nagging him to death.

"...I guess I better get going on this. "

He spoke as if someone would have cared. The silence simply screeched back it's empty reply to him and allowed him to do his work.

He flipped through the pages in the folder, separating what was his and what was Edward's. The hours passed slowly, but he at least was getting some work done. He loved this silence...if he had the chance, he would do his work at this very time every evening. Hey, he could dream, right?

Finally finishing off the last of the forms, he lay back on the couch and stretched out. Stifling back a yawn, he reached for the papers Edward had begun that day. He ruffled through them and began to read the information piled between the lines of the paper. He had to squint sometimes to interpret what a specific word or phrase was. His handwriting was so messy. It was just unnatural. An Alchemist like Full Metal would have to learn to draw a matrix perfectly...yet he can't write civilly? It struck him as odd was all.

As interesting as the information was, he found himself drifting into sleep, which he kindly welcomed. Sleep sounded beautiful so much that he wouldn't deny it.

---------------

Figuring it was finally safe to venture out, Edward moved out of the bed. His braid had come completely undone, and allowed fine golden locks to wash out onto his shoulders. Not bothering to fix it, he opened the door slowly, cautiously. Peering out into the darkness, he saw that no lights were on and the devil himself had long since gone to sleep.

Stepping out slowly to avoid any creaks the floor might've made he moved into the living room. It was hard to see, but he could see just enough. The Colonel had fallen asleep with some papers. Hmm, perhaps some military profiles on new threats? Now he was curious. Carefully picking them up, he squinted to make out any writing. It looked familiar --- wait, was this _his_ writing? It was!

" You dirty bastard..."

Ed muttered, gathering up his own work from the man but he tried to do it all quietly. He didn't need this beast awake. As he turned to leave, something made him stop. Setting his papers down, he moved to inspect the older man further. Was he awake perhaps? He knew for a fact Mustang was not too good of a liar. He always had a smirk on his face when doing so. Wow, he seemed to pay TOO much attention. Too much for his own comfort, anyways.

He leaned in to see the man's pale face in the dim lighting. Roy seemed...tranquil. Edward had never seen such an expression on his superior's face before. It was...childlike-- innocent. It was almost as if sleep was the Flame's safe place. They were polar opposites on this matter. Sleep was Ed's worst enemy.

" It's funny how sneaky you think you are. I caught you in your own game, Mustang."

A smirk peeled across his young face. This was a silent victory for him.

"...But..."

He took a deep breath. Luckily, he wasn't going to hear this.

" Thank you. "

He felt like saying or doing something else, but his mind wasn't quite sure. His heart and his body told him to do one thing, but his pride would not allow it. No, not at all. He hoisted himself upwards now, and stood. Stretching his arms over his head, he yawned. Now drowsiness was getting to him. He simply stood there for a moment, his back to the other man, and stared into the darkness.

" Hmm. "

That very moment, was when he heard it.

" Edo..."

A chill ran down his spine and he tensed up immensely. Had he...? No. He couldn't have. Turning around so slowly, and so cautiously, it made is fear level rise by each wrenching second it took. He now had turned completely and stood looking down upon what was supposed to be the sleeping form of Roy Mustang. His face paled, and a new fear washed into those golden hues.

He made a mental note...

'_Next time I get the chance, I'm going to kill that son-of-a-bitch.'_

T.B.C...

* * *

Hehe! I just had to make it a cliff hanger. P Dun kill meh. 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: Hello again! It seems once more, I've failed to hold to my promises. Forgive me! ; But I will make this chapter as long as my mind will allow. I'm sorry. Hopefully that will make up for it, yes? Oh! I was so happy to receive such wonderful reviews though! I was definitely motivated to plot and write this chapter. Hehe. 

**Shingo-sama:** As you wish. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing.

**Teldra**: Oh isn't Edo just so fun? Thanks!

**GalacticHitchhiker42**: Thanks! I'm not so patient myself, either. Hehe.

**FullMetalEdward:** Dies XD Thank you.

**BakaMonkey:** Lol. Thanks for reviewing.

**L'Arc-En-Ciel:** Dies a second time. Lol. Reviewers are violent these days. Very sneaky of our Edo, yes. Gotta love him. Thanks for reviewing!

**Inuyashabooklover5188:** Hehe. I don't like cliff hangers all that much, either. I'm just evil. D I'll try to add more fluff, since there are many fans of it. ( Me being one! ) Thanks for reviewing!

**Pure-reflection:** Thanks!

**Uniasus:** Thank you. . Hehe.

**GothicAnn87:** Thanks Cass-chan!

**Angi (Anon):** Hehe! Thank you for sparing my life. XD Thank you for reviewing!

**Sand3:** Wow, I learned something new. Thanks for correcting me on that. ; Thanks for the review.

**VampssAmby10210**: Hehe. :D

**Chocolate Coated Popcorn & Gelatinoussugar:** So confused! Lol. I think anyone could just eat Roy up. ; And you know what is going to happen? How interesting. Maybe I will suprise you? Thanks for your review! And to CCP-kun...Hehe! Don't be too hard on GS-kun. XD

**SheikahWarrior:** Hehe! Thank you! No one seems to life my little cliff. Thanks for your review!

**Dark Fairy of Doom:** Thank you for reviewing:D

Wow, Thanks to you all. So much. I love seeing so many wonderful and informative reviews. Now, onto the chapter. Surprises for all.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hagane. I simply use the characters for my own evil plots. Tee hee. Speaking of plots, the plot to this story is mine. :D

* * *

Title: Only the Moon Will Know

Chapter: 4

* * *

A chill ran down his spine and he tensed up immensely. Had he...? No. He couldn't have. Turning around so slowly, and so cautiously, it made is fear level rise by each wrenching second it took. He now had turned completely and stood looking down upon what was supposed to be the sleeping form of Roy Mustang. His face paled, and a new fear washed into those golden hues.

He made a mental note.

_'Next time I get the chance, I'm going to kill that son-of-a-bitch.'_

Roy had, in his sleep, took a violent hold of the boy's shirt. Roy, in his dream, was fighting off many other alchemists. Resulting to hand to hand combat with a few of them, he thrashed about in his sleep. Edward was obviously one of his enemies. Coincidentally, Edward had been in the line of one of Roy's punches to the air. And at the opportunity given to him, Roy had tried to 'take out' the blonde, pulling him downwards by mistake. Now, the Flame and FullMetal were nose to nose. Something that had rarely, if it ever had, happened.

Using the couch to hold himself up from falling completely onto Mustang, Edward remained as still as possible. The last thing he needed was for the other to wake up while he was stuck in such a position. That and with any movement, Roy might lash out at him again. He sighed lightly and tried to pry Roy's hand from the front of his shirt. This was not such an easy thing. Not at all.

' Damn it, Mustang! Let go of me! ', Ed mused to himself.

He was not enjoying the moment, as many others would have. There Roy was, asleep and completely dead to the world. Who wouldn't want to take advantage of the man? A faint pink washed across Ed's cheeks, and that alone made him furious. At these thoughts, he was blushing. It was obvious he was sleep deprived. I mean, he was thinking about Roy in...ways that he could not mention!

When he nearly had himself free of Roy's grasp, he realized something. The mumbling had stopped, and the man's breathing had returned to normal. Something was strange about this -- too strange. Turning his head back to look to the Colonel, his eyes widened. Those coal black eyes, hardly noticeable in what seemed to be no light, were staring up at him. But the grip at his shirt did not change.

"...What're you doing, Edward?"

The voice was quiet, and oddly calm from what Ed was expecting.

No answer. And the silence continued. It was like a war, of the sorts. They were fighting to see who would give in and speak next.

"...I came out...to get my...uh, paper work."

" You owe me. "

Edward blinked, and a slender brow raised. What did he owe the arrogant man? Nothing, he told himself. Let his ego think what it wants.

" I'm going back to sleep. "

" It's not possible. "

" Yes, it is. My room is just over the--"

" Who said you'll be able to get free? "

This was different. So different from the way the Colonel usually acted. What was up with him? Though, even Ed himself was acting strangely. It was a good thing it was dark in the room. He did not want Roy seeing his blush.

" I've got the automail. I've got the advantage. "

" Oh, really now?"

At that moment, he felt very nervous. He didn't understand why he felt nervous, but he did. It was something he wasn't expecting. He had this churning and tossed feeling in his stomach, and his heart raced wildly. It was as if he had just been running. His thoughts were snapped apart, when Mustang moved, he winced and felt the room lurch wildly to one side. Falling to his knees, he fell forward into the couch and lay sprawled upon Mustang.

" Edward? Edward, can you hear me?"

The room grew dark, and his body felt so cold so suddenly. It was a horribly feeling. He wanted to answer the man, but found that his energy was gone. All he remembered was being picked up, and the concerned face of Roy. After that, everything faded to black.

* * *

From what the medical attendants told him, Edward was finally in a stable condition. Roy sat in a chair next to the hospital bed that the small blonde occupied. The boy had not proper sleep or nutrition, so his body had shut down to try and restore itself. It was the nightmares, he knew, that kept Edward from sleeping. And the boy seemed so busy always, perhaps that was why he hardly had time to eat. Even he, himself, knew that feeling.

Several days had passed and the Full Metal Alchemist had no awoken. They expected it to take a day or two for him to regain his strength. Even when he awoke, he was going to be weak. And from then on, Roy had sat next to the bed, waiting for the young alchemist to awaken. He felt that it was his responsibility -- that he was obligated to make sure of his well being.

The Medical Bay had been relatively empty. People often visited to make sure Ed and himself were doing fine. Occasionally people brought Ed flowers or some kind of gift that was sure to cheer him up.

He didn't understand exactly why he was so concerned for the young boy, but he followed his instinct. He had helped him through the nightmares which was strange enough, and now he was sitting here restlessly waiting for him to awake in the hospital rooms. He sighed and shook his head. That boy always found some way to keep him busy. He wasn't sure if he should've been happy about that or angry. Either way, he was definitely always on his toes.

Standing, Roy moved over to a window and peered out over the horizon. The sun had just risen, and it shined distastefully in his eyes. Though, it projected a soft amber and pink glow to him. That is what Edward first saw, when he awoke.

" Come here to bug me about some report?"

That voice was quiet, and very meek sounding. Roy looked over his shoulder to the blonde and rolled his eyes.

" Would you like me to say yes to that?"

Edward could only smile faintly at that. Peering around at all the balloons and flowers given to him, that smile brightened. He hadn't ever had something like this done for him before. Even when he was at Winry's or with his teacher. It just didn't happen. It was nice for a change.

" How long have I been like this? "

" In bed or ill?"

"...both. "

" You've been in here half a week maybe. And it seems your malnourished and have been straining your body. You see the consequences of not eating and sleeping right. " His voice became more concerned, than official.

Edward was only silent.

" You know why. "

That was all he said. Which, didn't surprise the Colonel one bit.

"...You're very sneaky, Edward. It's a dangerous trait. "

" You've not room to talk, Mustang. "

Mustang smirked at that. Even when Ed was sicker than a dog, he still had the strength to cause an old fashioned argument. That was always the usual between them both. It was how they allowed each other to understand one another. Or so Roy liked to think.

" True as that may be, you were the one to trick me first. And besides, you woke me up, then fainted on me. You call that fair?"

" Hmph. "

Roy rolled his eyes and walked back over to his chair. Plopping down he sighed and shook his head. Now that he was up close, Edward noticed that the man seemed paler, and that he seemed to not have sleep in a while. His uniform was untidy and his hair was unruly. It was all different for the Colonel. Had he been worried? That made him smile. And oddly, Roy found himself smiling back to the boy.

A silence fell upon them, now. It wasn't exactly awkward, nor was it comfortable either. It was just...there. Again they had their silent battles, daring one another to speak first and allow the other the chance of a witty comeback. It was how they worked. But before someone could make the first move, Medical Aids came in and checked Ed's statistics.. Seeing that his levels were back to the norm, they gave him permission to leave to his room. Though, he would be checked up on daily. Well, more or less several times a day.

" Make sure he gets plenty of fluids, and healthy meals. Those will help him keep his strength up. "

Roy nodded to the Aids and they scuttled out.

" Can you sit up? "

Ed shrugged and tried to sit up. His body was working and wrenching against him, but he did the best he could. Getting up to his elbows, he sighed and shook his head.

" I can't... "

This was understandable. But he had to ask before he helped, or Edward would've been stubborn and hurt himself. Mustang stood and moved over to the side of the bed and helped Edward sit up. He went silent and simply watched the boy now. He was figuring the best way to come about this.

" Off we go. "

He lifted the boy carefully into his arms and found once more, that his thin frame was exceptionally light. The expression that passed over the blonde's face told him that the small one wasn't happy. He'd get over it. Carrying the boy down the empty halls, he yawned. He was the one exhausted now.

"...Hnn. "

Edward didn't know what more to say. He was at Mustang's mercy, until he regained his health. He hadn't expected that he would've fallen, ill either. He had only been getting worn out just recently. Ah, the wonders of the human body. He rested his head against the Colonel's shoulder and yawned lightly.

" Are you still tired, Edward?", Roy was skeptical.

" Shut up. ", the blonde spat up to the one carrying him. Dangerous move, Edward. Dangerous.

" You're pretty daring for a sick chibi..."

" ...I...am not...a chibi. "

Mustang smirked and knew right away he won that war. Edward had no way of fighting back so he chuckled lightly. Once to their quarters, he opened the door and carried him off to his room. Laying the young alchemist down, and pulling the blankets up over him, he nodded.

" Get some rest. When you're better, there is a lot of work you need to make up."

" How comforting. "

" Isn't it, now? "

" Bite me. "

" Oh, don't tempt me, FullMetal."

" Lech. "

" Chibi. "

Roy found a pillow shoved up into his face. Even though the boy was weak, he still was able to do that much. It was ironic, really. The two, after the incident had occurred, appeared to have grown closer and playful banter came easier to both of him.

Once the pillow was removed Roy put that smirk on his face.

" Such a strong battle tactic. Choosing the pillow as your weapon was such a...wise choice. "

" Would you rather my fist, Mustang? "

" Not that it could do much, now. "

The blonde knew when he was defeated. Closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest, he snorted. He hated losing to anyone. Especially the Colonel. That man was just so arrogant and so...egotistic. There was this passion to make him look the fool. Every time though, he failed miserably. It was always backfired onto him. Perhaps it wasn't meant to be.

" I was concerned..."

Did he just hear those words? There was no way in hell that the Colonel Roy Mustang had said that. His cold hearted, conceited, emotionless superior just said that. But he kept his features the same -- eyes closed and angered expression.

" I don't care what you think. But it happens. People care for other people, no matter what their disposition. Just because someone seems to think otherwise, does not mean that they don't care. Do you understand?"

Edward decided to play the silent type now. He acted as though he was ignoring Mustang's words that were just too out of his character to believe. But, perhaps he was truly worried? They had known each other for a long while, yes. They were mutual friends, but he found it odd that Mustang would even care for a hair on his head. But even though it sounded like he cared, there was still that underlying official sound to him. He was confused. Why was he suddenly questioning what connection he and Mustang had?

" Forgive me, Edward. "

Whatever had allowed him to do so, was now hitting him full force. His thoughts were broken apart at a different sensation. The feel of lips upon his own, allowed him to open his eyes, letting them widen in shock. He froze, unsure of what to think about the current situation. A blush rose up in his cheeks, his stomach did a flip, and his heart fluttered wildly.

Within seconds, he closed his eyes and kissed the man back. He understood what those feelings were. He did care about the Colonel. And in the back of his mind, he knew there was a crush. As much as he hated to admit it, he had developed feelings for the other. Though, if asked, for pride's sake, he would laugh it all off. Wouldn't he?

As quickly as that kiss came, it left. Roy stared down at Edward, just as surprised, but quickly covered it. He placed a hand to Edward's hair and ruffled it.

" Go to sleep, Edward. "

A silent nod, and Roy left. Sleep was something Edward found easily. For once, he slept with the feeling of security. Something that was new to him. New, but not unwelcome.

T.B.C...

* * *

Wow. This is by far the longest chapter I think. I've been working at it for 2 or 3 hours. I hope you all liked it. But it's 5:00 AM and I need sleep. . I seem to write my best at these times. ( Even though I'm falling asleep at the keyboard! Lol. ) Well, thanks for reading. No cliffs this time. Just fluff. :D :3 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes: Hello all! I'm finally back, and writing late again. Hehe. I don't know why but that is one thing that just seems to be happening a lot lately. ; Sadly, I am not able to get to the names of those of you who reviewed. But to all of you, thank you very, very, very much. It means a great deal to me. I will answer all curiosities and comments at a later date. Possibly, expect an email or updates in the next chapter.

Also, I have a Live Journal account specifically for my fan fictions. I made it so I can keep you all up to date on when you can expect what from me. There will be update notices, sneak peeks, and other things from me. I planned to update this chapter much earlier, thus my live journal says, but I'm afraid I never got around to doing so. I've revised this, and added quite a bit, so I do hope this will keep you all satisfied. Thanks again.

Warnings: Thoughts of suicide, and gore.

Title: Only the Moon Will Know

Chapter: 5

_Falling so deeply into the darkness, Edward fought against everything that was pulling him down. He couldn't stop it, no matter what he did. He kept falling into an empty void that would forever hold him captive. The darkness surrounded him and suffocated him. His screams and cries for help faded and he found himself trapped. He was captured in a silent void, one that kept him away from all that he longed for. His body ached and his mind swirled. His vision blurred. He was dying so slowly. When he fought and pleaded for light, he got something he would've preferred the darkness over. Staring down at a sunset scene, he saw the thick hole in the ground. They lowered a fine oak casket into the ground and began to drop the dirt in upon the box._

" _Mother…" He murmured, unable to fight free from the sight. _

_He didn't want to see this. He didn't want her to die! He didn't mean to hurt her, to cause her so much pain. His love is what made him do it. He loved her. That was all. He just wanted to be with her again, to see her smile. To feel her warm arms curl around him. That's all he asked. The image faded and he could feel hot tears staining his cheeks. Hearing Al's scream, his body whipped around and he saw his brother fading beyond the gates. The boy screamed and pleaded to his brother to save him. Al didn't want to die. But with one final scream, the youngest Elric faded away into the darkness, his scream still echoing in Ed's mind._

" _Al…"_

_The scream was covered quickly by several gunshots and explosions. His body jerked forward into a familiar place. Central. He was free to move Where was he? What was going on? Running as fast as he could, he found Mustang's office. Running in, he tried to speak but nothing came out. The office was a bloody mess. Curtains and bookshelves were ablaze. The fine blue carpet was splattered with wild crimson, giving it a deadly look. His stomach flipped and he nearly lost it there. It was a horrifying sight._

_Riza Hawkeye lay in the middle of the doorway, many gunshot holes in her back. Blood seeped from her wildly, inhumanly. Her skin was pale and her eyes were opened – lifeless. Ed stepped over her, but his foot sunk into the carpet as it squished from the amount of blood. He cringed and tried to scream, but nothing came. He moved over to the desk…there was something missing: a cocky smirk and that laugh. Had the random killer gotten Roy, too? _

_He maneuvered around some flaming curtains and saw just behind the desk, what he was dreading. The body of Roy Mustang lay mangled, beaten and torn. He had more than 10 shots fired in him and his face was scratched up from what appeared to be some kind of animal. His blood poured from his body, leaking out around him allowing crimson ribbons to swirl and dance upon that blue coat. They trailed down and flowed easily into a large pool of blood that encased the body in it's crimson eternity. Edward fell to his knees and felt his body go cold. Shaking his head wildly, he tried to deny what he was seeing. He touched Roy's cold hand and shuddered._

" _Roy…"_

_It was his entire fault. He was hurting them, because of who he was. He had to run. To hide so they wouldn't get hurt. Ed didn't want to feel this pain anymore. He couldn't lose anyone else! He couldn't. All the people he loved were killed because he was alive. Using alchemy, he was able to transmute the ground and pull forward a simple knife. The blade looked so cold, but so welcoming. The fine steel glimmered at him, beckoning him into the sweet sleep it would give him. It intoxicated him in its deadly simplicity. Holding the blade up, he stared at its point, watching the fine edge so carefully._

" _I'm sorry…"_

_He raised both fleshed and metal arms into the air, holding the knife towards him. In one swift motion, he brought it down and waiting for the cold steel to push through warm skin. He longed for the feel of the silver item to throw away his miseries. But it never came. The world he was in swirled vividly around him and everything faded into a sickening black. The same, bottomless, and empty void that would forever laugh at him and hold him there until he drown in his tears. _

Opening his eyes, Edward met a white shirt and a cinnamon smell. He knew that smell. Looking up, he saw Roy's face and shuddered. Screaming and fighting against strong arms, Ed tried to get away from Roy. Had it been a dream?

" Edward, calm down. Calm down. "

Tears stung his face and he continued to scream and fight against Mustang, swinging both arms wildly to get away from his captor. He didn't want to be near the Colonel. He would hurt him; he would die because of him! Ed couldn't stand it. His body was so weak and so cold all at once, but he fought still.

" It was a _dream_, Edward. Pull yourself together. Ed. Edward! FULL METAL! "

That got Ed's attention quickly. He stared up at Roy, wide-eyed and scared. Golden hues reflected such a fear, and such a pain that it even made the flame alchemist shudder. The blonde trembled profusely, and the tears appeared as though they would never stop. Ed's hair had fallen and lay loose around his shoulders. Being pulled in by those strong arms once more, the Elric boy felt safe.

" The dreams…won't go away…"

Mustang was not sure how to comfort the boy. Any other day, he would be staring down at the blonde, knowing that he was strong willed and quick tempered. He could pick on the shrimp and cause a little fight and nothing serious would happen. But now the boy appeared so fragile and so hurt, he was confused. The strong and outgoing blonde he knew was no longer there. It was as though someone threw him to the ground and he shattered into several tiny fragments, and was made into a myriad fool.

All Roy did was hold him until the shaking stopped and tears resided. Once tranquillity had struck the blonde alchemist, his arms loosened. Shifting and laying the full metal one back in bed, he covered him up, and placed a cool cloth on the other's forehead. It had only been a few days after Edward was released from the hospital wards, and now this was happening. He really pitied the young alchemist.

Once Roy had the chance to leave the room, he returned with breakfast prepared for the boy. As much as he hated having to be so nice to his blonde coworker, he had to obey the strict orders from the higher-ups. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Roy sat the tray down next to him.

" Are you hungry, Full Metal?"

Silence.

" Edward…"

Silence. Roy had to deal with this every morning since Edward had to go into an "at-home-rehab." It always resulted in an argument or something more physical. Everyday Roy had to get up and get ready to face the anger of Edward Elric – armed with his PJs and all.

He sat the tray of food on a table near the bed, and reached to the floor where several pillows lay. Picking them up he glanced to the blonde.

" Sit up, Edward. "

The blonde moved silently, lifelessly and allowed the pillows to be pushed behind his back for support. Ed was moved in somewhat of a sitting position. It was the same drill every single day. Nothing new. Roy moved the tray back over into Ed's lap and waited there, simply watching the Full Metal one.

" Full Metal Chibi…eat, now. "

Mustang smirked. The boy was definitely not deaf, or that faint pink wouldn't have washed across his face at that comment. Picking up a fork, Colonel stabbed a piece of sausage and lifted it to the blonde's lips.

" Eat. "

The blonde shook his head, so Mustang simply prodded further. Pushing the sausage into the boy's mouth carefully, he set the fork down. Just as the boy was going to spit the meat out, Roy clamped one hand atop Ed's head, and the other beneath the boy's jaw.

" Eat, Full Metal. Or you will have to worry about your food being burnt… "

He moved the hand that was on the boy's chin, to a curled position. It was obvious he was going to snap his fingers. Ignition gloves were beautiful things. There was his threat, and he knew it would work.

Finally, Ed subdued to the Colonel's wishes and ate the sausage. Then, the blonde swiftly tore at his food without any more pestering. That was the Edward everyone knew. Smirking, Mustang stood and moved off into his own room to change. His duties as Colonel were put aside for now, since he had to take full time care of Edward while he was recovering. Not that he minded one bit, of course.

Since his uniform was not required for off days, Roy had dressed into some black dress pants and a plain white button down shirt. He still had to look classy. Just a thing of his, of course. Not caring much for his hair he left it be and slipped some dress shoes on.

He looked to his reflection again in a mirror he had in his room. Staring into it, his thoughts wandered.

Although Edward was highly depended on around the military, he was just a child. People seemed to forget that very easily. Even Mustang was guilty at that. The boy had so much weight to bear both for himself and for his younger brother. He worked so hard everyday to come closer to their salvation, but each time, he was also a step away. He understood why the boy was overworked now. It made perfect sense. He was trying to be an adult in a child's body.

It hadn't been long until something ruptured his thoughts. Roy moved towards Edward's room where a large and painful sounding 'thunk' had come from. Opening the door with much concern, he saw that there was no Edward in bed, but instead he was on the floor with his PJs laying on the floor beside him.

Edward found dressing himself unusually harder than it ever had been in the past. He had lost strength and collapsed to the floor, just after getting his usual black pants on. Roy sighed and shook his head lightly, like a mother would with a foolish child. The flame moved to the closet and pulled out a red t-shirt with some kind of company logo on it and helped Edward put it on.

" You don't have to dress for work. There will be no working for you for a long time. "

Edward was too engulfed in Roy to even say anything to that. It was rare for him to see Roy in something other than his uniform. Sometimes Ed was graced with a Roy clad in PJs. But this was a welcomed change. Though before the other caught him staring, those golden eyes shifted off to a wall. Why was he so suddenly acting and thinking this way around Colonel Bastard? He shook his head wildly at the thought.

" Stop staring into space, Edward. Try to get up…"

Ed was able to stand, but was very wobbly on his feet. His legs felt like jelly, and it was a very annoying feeling. He felt helpless, like a lost child. And the only one there to help him was Roy. Lovely, just what he was looking forward to his entire life. Reluctantly, Roy was able to get socks on the blonde but the boots were a hassle. Just at the right moment, Edward would suddenly shift, claiming he was getting comfortable. But it also caused the boot to hit him square in the stomach.

Choking back anger, Roy continued. This was becoming a ritual for him. Get up. Feed Edward. Get dressed. Dress Edward. Go get work. Take care of Edward. His life was simply about Edward right now, and that alone was beginning to take its toll on him.

" Can…you take me by the library today?"

Out of the silence, that small voice chimed in and made Mustang jump. Standing, the Colonel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had _finally_ gotten the boy's boots on.

" Very well. When do you want to go? Now?"

A shrug of the shoulders was his answer. Ever since Edward had awoken from his comatose state, the blonde had been very quiet and shy. Well, for the most part, anyway. Roy gave into the boy's wish and crouched down on the floor.

" I don't have all day, Edward. "

Ed grumbled and managed to get up onto Roy's back. Holding the boy to his back, Mustang moved off towards the door, and opened it swiftly. This would be interesting…this was Ed's first time out of their quarters since his illness began. And with them together, rumors were sure to fly.

As he passed several people in the halls, he gave a curt nod and spoke some, but did not linger long. Havoc, Breda and Fury passed by, all in which were snickering at the Colonel. They had been joking on his and Edward's non-existent relationship for some time now. Passing a simple sneer, Roy walked into the Library, finding it empty.

" And this is where you work all day?"

" Yeah…empty like usual. "

The boy seemed absolutely thrilled at that. He had contacted the librarian ahead of time, and she had set out some books he asked for. He wouldn't be allowed to do any work, but he could still read, at least. Setting Ed down into a chair, Mustang gathered his own paperwork. He still had an excessive amount to get done, and lately he had been experiencing some late nights. He had to work on it even on his off days.

Sitting down in a chair opposite from Ed, he began to read through reports and other information pertaining to current public issues. Though onyx eyes moved up from the glaring papers, and found themselves on something easier to watch—Edward.

The blonde was infixed in his book. He was resting his chin on his arms while reading looking absolutely absorbed into its material. Every so often he would shift, and chuckle lightly, muttering things like ' So horrible. Idiot! Brilliant!' It was a comical sight indeed. He had to strain back small laughs, and at times that Edward's eyes wandered, he had to act as though he had never let his eyes wander. The boy was just so easy to watch, and he seemed so happy to be reading. Reading, of all things. Ed was himself completely, and not hiding away from anything while reading. Smiling softly, Mustang turned back to his work.

Hours seemed to pass like minutes for Roy. He was actually able to complete the largest portion of paperwork in which Riza had promptly given to him. He hated paperwork. Glancing up from a document clutched tightly in gloved hands, he noticed that Edward had drifted asleep face down in the pages of a thick textbook. A small smile pulled at the corners of the cold colonel's mouth.

"…Why, Edward?"

He questioned into the silence. Why did he have to be so beautiful? Why was it that every time he looked at the blonde alchemist, he had to work hard to keep his character in line? He had to think to make sure he didn't say something stupid, so he usually referred to the insults on Edward's vertical problem.

After his round of disheveled thoughts, and nagging from one of the officials working the library, Roy stood. Collecting his papers he stuffed them into a file and held it tightly under one arm. He walked over to one side of Edward's chair and nudged the blonde alchemist. Perhaps he would be able to wake him? Highly unlikely. But hey, the small one went against all odds, and indeed woke up…somewhat. He was in a haze that was just between consciousness and unconsciousness.

" What?" Edward's voice was raspy…showing evidence of sleep.

" Time to get back home…"

" Mmph. "

Yeah, this was the stubborn Edward Elric.

" Get up, Full Metal. "

" Just a few more minutes. "

This was a lost battle already. He hated having to care for the arrogant and stubborn boy. It was like having an untrained puppy. Edward tramped around and did whatever he wanted, not listening to anyone's commands.

" No. Now get your sorry ass out of that chair, or I'll—"

" Or you'll what? Charm me to death, Mustang? Beat me down with your 'oh so gorgeous hair' or glare a hole in me with your 'mysterious eyes'?"

A small snicker came from the small alchemist. He was obviously wide-awake, and was just playing a joke or two here. But these small jokes began to wear on Roy's patience. In a flash of black and white, Edward found himself heaved over the broad shoulder of Roy Mustang.

Angrily, Ed pounded for all he was worth on Mustang's back, but the other still did not set him down.

" Now Edward, I warned you. Did you listen? No. So thus, I removed you by force. "

The boy wasn't entirely too heavy. Most of his weight he was certain was the automail.

" Besides, you're ill. What was I thinking that you could walk back by yourself?"

" Bite me. "

" We've gone through this once before, Full Metal. Do not tempt me."

And the silence took over. Though over the few minutes Roy was holding Ed, he felt the boy's body relax against his own, and his breathing level out. He was falling back to sleep! Roy heaved a sigh of annoyance and opened the door to their quarters. He brought Edward back to his feet. The blonde slumped against him and cuddled up to him.

"…Tired…" Those words came muffled from the younger one's mouth, and into his shirt.

" You've done nothing but read. How in the world are you tired?"

Mustang's tone was skeptical.

"…Mmph. Shut up, pillow. "

Roy was appalled. He had just been demeaned, and called a pillow. This called for something witty. Something to really piss the boy off, so that he would learn that he, Roy Mustang, was NO pillow for some runt. He opened his mouth to speak, took a deep breath and…

Nothing came out. He honestly couldn't bring himself to say anything right now. Why was he complaining? Edward, the one he had come to have feelings for, was right there, cuddling up to him. Edward usually protested against any signs of being romantically involved with the Colonel…so this was always a welcomed change.

" Should I take you to bed, Edward?"

There was no answer from the other. He wasn't asleep…he knew that for sure. His breathing differed too drastically for him to be asleep. Small, yet strong, arms wrapped around Roy's waist, and the boy snuggled to him.

" Edward…"

He prodded gently, trying to get the boy's attention.

" I'll have another nightmare. "

This in itself was shocking. Why would he of all people admit one of his greatest weaknesses? Was Edward really losing it? His Ed never let anyone know his faults. His Edward never succumbed to the help of others. His Ed…never allowed him so close.

"…What do you suggest I do about it?"

There you go Mustang. Be an ass to him…that'll help you out. _Riiight._

" I…don't know. "

" Then I'm taking you to your room. "

And the Colonel did just as he promised. He helped Ed change into pajamas and settled him into bed. After that, he made haste to his own room. He realized his state of exhaustion once his rear end came in contact with the plush mattress. It was beckoning him in…willing him into a state of sleep. He slipped his shoes off and got beneath the covers as he was. Sleep came to him easily not too long after that.

And though Edward had vowed that he would not have a nightmare this night, he did have one. One of the worst by far. He had this strange feeling that something was not quite right. He slid from bed and moved down the hall the best he could. He could feel his strength seeping from him as he ventured the hallway. He hated being ill. Ed moved into Roy's room silently. Luckily the door was left open. Sweat beaded at his brow and golden hues were still widened and paled from his dream. It had been the same one from before, but much more detail.

Sliding in his socks across the wood floors he came to a stop just to the side of the bed. His eyes skimmed the figure that lay so still beneath white sheets. Reaching out his fleshed hand he hesitantly touched the man's cheek. He expected a cold and dry feeling. But instead the man's skin was warm against his palm, and damp from sweat it seemed. The man winced, and groaned. He too seemed to be having his own sort of dream. He felt his legs beginning to buckle beneath him. He hoisted himself onto the bed and sat there, just watching the man as he slept. With a flesh hand, he continuously ran his fingers through the Colonel's hair.

This soothed both the Flame and FullMetal Alchemist. Edward lay next to Roy, knowing that what he was doing was forbidden. He didn't care. Not this time. He slipped beneath the covers, and took Roy's hand in his, stroking the top of it lightly. Roy's nightmares ceased, and a small smile crossed his face. Lids drooped slowly over golden hues, and soon, the young one had fallen asleep cuddled close to the larger man.

Only the moon would know of such an event. Night sang its lullaby to the world around it, lulling it into a peaceful sleep. Things were better than Edward had thought.

T.B.C…

Authors Notes: Phew! I finished it! I hope this will hold you off for now! Expect chapter 6 in the near future. 3

Conan.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Notes

Hello there! It's not been too long since my last update! I've got my caffeine and I'm ready to go! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews I received! They really made me realize how many people valued my work. Thanks again, you all are my inspiration.

All of my responses to any reviews were either e-mailed or posted on my live journal. My Live Journal can be checked on several occasions. ( It's located under the hompagepart of my profile. )I will soon be posting a variety of drabbles and poetry. It's a place where you all are sure to get to know me, as a person, a little better. It's the least I can do for such wonderful reviews!

People have been asking for true Yaoi -- Either a Lemon or Lime. I'm going to try my best to push that into the story. I've had the rating on the story moved to Mature, because I'm not sure as to what content might be thrown in at the spur of the moment. Just as a fair warning. I was honestly hoping to get a chapter that simply centric on one character. My intentions were to get a Roy-centric chapter, and a Ed-centric chapter. It didn't work out as planned. Gomen! I'll work something out.

On to the chapter!

Warnings: Suggestive language, and actions. Fluffy. 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hagane. I simply use the characters for my own evil plots. Tee hee. Speaking of plots, the plot to this story is mine. :D

* * *

Title: Only the Moon Will Know 

Chapter: 6!

* * *

The sun was warm, and most definitely comforting. It peeked into the rooms of the place Flame and Full Metal shared, giving it a nice homey feeling. Though, both were too deeply wrapped within their dreams, and each other, that they did not notice this golden sun. 

Roy had one arm casually draped over Ed's small waist, holding him close to his chest. The blonde had that round face pressed into the white material of Roy's shirt. They were quite the pair. Now, had anyone decided at that very moment to stumble upon the slumbering couple, there would surely be quite the commotion.

Onyx eyes opened and were immediately hit by those soft rays of gold. Groaning simply from the feeling of morning, he sighed and closed his eyes, intending to catch a few more hours of sleep. He nudged one of his arms, in which weight was pressed. This was not an unusually feeling for him. He had seen the golden locks tossed about and assumed it was a woman in his bed. But this one did not feel like a woman. He blinked, and looked beyond pale locks and onto the face of the person.

"…Edward?"

His voice was a mere hoarse sound that rasped from the back of his throat. He tried his best not to move at first. He was still trying to decide if he wished to rouse the young alchemist or to let him sleep to his heart's content. Many questions poured into his mind. Why was the boy here? How did he get here? Did he choose to come in his room? Did he sleep walk? Did he allow the boy his bed and simply not remember it? Why would Ed want to sleep with him? Why would Ed even want to be close to him? Why?

Before his long list of questions could even really begin, the one in his arms stirred, and this alone sent his stomach in a flurry of butterflies.

" Mmph…"

Again, Edward awoke to the charcoal and cinnamon smell. He loved it. So he kept his eyes closed for a brief moment, and took in one long breath. It didn't take him too long to comprehend just exactly where he was, and what he was smell. Lifting dark lashes, golden hues spotted exactly what they prayed they would not. Onyx orbs, staring blankly down at him.

" Well. I never thought I would have a…man—no—A chibi in my bed. I do believe I've reached a new rank. Don't you think, Full Metal?"

The blonde cuddled to him growled into his chest, and began to swear under his breath.

" What is that? Oh. I'm a bastard? Wait. I've heard that one before. "

He continued to tease and the boy merely grew angrier. Roy sighed.

" Didn't I inform you that you were not allowed in my bed?"

" It's not like I came here on purpose! "

Ouch. That one stung Mustang. Ed was lying through gritted teeth.

"…Hmm. Really? Then exactly how did you get here, did you say?"

Ed grumbled and mumbled something into the white button down.

" What was that? I can't hear your voice…you're so chibi, you know."

" I SLEPT WALKED!"

A small snicker came from the dark haired one. Though, he was surprised that Edward didn't find it odd that his own arms were wrapped around the blonde's small frame. He wouldn't let go until prodded to do so.

" You slept walked? Really? Then what _exactly_ were you dreaming of, hmm?"

He had a mischievous look on his face, like he was implying something more than innocent.

"…Why's that any of your business, Mustang?" He spat.

" Oh? Too shy to tell me, eh? I bet it was something dirty…"

He prodded, trying to get the boy to blush as much as possible. If Ed tried to hold this act against him later, then he would be sure to say he was merely taunting the boy for his inappropriate behavior. I mean, he didn't want people exactly knowing he slept with another guy. They'd think of him differently, wouldn't they?

" Was not! "

" I think it was. "

" It was not! "

This was getting nowhere, very quickly.

" Oh, so you didn't dream of something like…"

Mustang moved so quickly that Ed was not even able to keep up with his motions. But the outcome told him exactly how Roy had moved. The darker haired one was atop him, His hands rested just at the sides of Ed's head, and a little above Ed's shoulders. Now, he was knelt in such a way that he was nearly sitting atop Edward's hips.

" …_This?_ "

It was as if Roy sparked a flame to Edward's face. Those cheeks lit up wildly with such a deep blush, that the Flame at to contain himself. He wanted to hug the boy and never let him go for that. Wow. That was completely out of his norm to think in such a fan-girlish way.

" Y-You…Get 'Offa me! "

A smirk came to Roy's face.

" Not until you tell me what you dreamed of. "

He leaned down close, his face nearly pressed to Ed's ear.

" Tell me? What happened in this…"

He lightly nipped at his earlobe, being cautious of the boy's actions.

"…Dream?"

He pulled away to watch this reaction. The boy gasped softly, and shuddered beneath him. His body was reacting to the attention it was receiving. Again, that smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. He knew Ed would not give in to his wishes. He hated losing: Especially to Roy Mustang.

" I…eh…erm—you bastard! I hate you! "

It was all in false anger, he could tell it. Edward was struggling with his words, that is why Roy wasn't hurt by those last three cold words.

"…Ha. Expect the Chibi to be stubborn. "

" FINE! I dreamt…of…eh…"

There was the blush again, just as full.

" You can't laugh at me…" Ed started.

His face twisted up into a debating look. Roy would keep his mouth shut, only if the dream was something other than what his mind was wandering to.

"…I dreamt of…argh! "

" You dreamt of what, Edward? Do tell…"

Roy's voice was nearly into a purr, to completely get to the boy.

" YOU! I DREAMT OF YOU OKAY? NOW GET OFF OF ME!"

The blonde alchemist flailed about hopelessly, trying to get the now utterly shocked Roy off of him. His shock was obvious, because the blonde calmed, if only for a moment, to stare at him oddly.

" What's your problem, Colonel Asshole?"

Even Ed was trying to cover his emotions up. Roy was not doing such a good job as of right now. And Ed's expression gave it all away that there was something more to him than a petty dream.

"…Oh. It's nothing…"

_Gah! How could I let my poker face slip?_ Roy mused not appearing too pleased with himself.

" Riiight. "

Ed finally pushed the man from him and back to his side of the bed. Though, there was something to Ed at this moment that didn't seem right. Onyx hues lifted. The boy seemed to be acting victorious. This was odd. Had he, Roy Mustang, actually lost to the Full Metal Chibi? There was no way.

" You're a conni—"

" Shut up, Mustang. Go back to sleep. It's six in the morning. We usually get up at eight. You're wasting two good hours of sleep. "

The blonde seemed too comfortable with this situation. He had calmed too quickly. This was too odd even for him. He was given no time to speak, because there was soon a pillow stuffed into his face.

Fighting free from the fluffy mass, he tackled it down and peered over to the smaller one. He seemed absolutely comfortable sleeping right there, next to his worst enemy. How bizarre was this? But his body acted for him, and it seemed to be in similar circumstance for the other. Both of them slowly inched towards each other provided it took a few minutes for each of them to give into temptation.

It hadn't been long past their little spat…and here they were, already cuddled to one another again. Wasn't it this that had started the fight? No. Roy snickered softly. It was he, who had started the fight. Had he kept silent and went about his day, then both of them would be just fine.

" So _now_ you don't mind me in your bed? You're a sick man, Mustang."

He felt a small finger poke at his chest with the last statement. He sighed and moved to look down at the boy.

"…You're lucky I'm not torching your chibi ass right now…"

A small snort was his reply, and of course he felt a small kick at his shin. He would definitely have a bruise from that. It was well deserved, though. Rolling dark eyes, Roy let his arm fall around Edward. Of course, the smaller one stiffened against the alien touch, but soon relaxed into the embrace. How strange: They were already so comfortable with each other. Or was it that secretly, they had been all along, but now was the time they both seized the moment for what it was worth?

" Right. I'd just bash your ego in a little…my alchemy is always better than yours."

" Idle threats later, Full Metal. "

" It's Edward. And why later?"

"Because we might not get a time like this again. "

The other definitely had no cocky remark to that one. Roy pressed his face into those feathery locks. He breathed deeply, taking in the sweet scent that was Edward Elric. The younger boy simply relished in the security he felt being within the Colonel's arms. He missed such a feeling.

" You know what…?" Ed stated, breaking the silence.

" What, Edward?"

" I might…be able to get used to this. If you keep your ego to yourself, that is."

" Hmm. Perhaps. But what is there to Roy Mustang with out the confidence, greatness, superiority, glory, glamour, flawle—"

" There's a human being."

This is what shocked Roy the most. He was learning so much already from a boy so much younger than he was. It was the same message in which Maes Hughes had tried to drill into his mind for so many years. Now, he understood, despite many of the fights it took to get there. A familiar voice rang through his head.

"_Well, all I can say is, you better protect him, Roy. Dangerous days are coming, so hold onto what you love. All right? Well, hehe, get some sleep old friend. Tomorrow will be a long day."_

He hadn't taken better advice in his entire life. His arms tightened around Edward's small frame, and dark lashes fell over dark eyes. All was good. When he would wake in the morning, he'd realize that he hadn't slept any better in a very, very long while.

T.B.C…

* * *

Authors Notes: Well, I hadn't expected this chapter to really go this way at all. But I had an idea so I tried writing it. I actually like the outcome and I'm more motivated to write. I also wrote several new poems today. I was actually going to write a poem when this recovered document popped up. Don't know what happened, but my hands went to work rather quickly upon this chapter. As promised, it was out within this week. I hope you all don't mind its variation in length from the last one. I thought the Fluffyness would be good for this chapter. Thanks for all your reviews! Expect updates soon! 3 

Conan


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes: **Well, hello there! I do think it has been long enough. –sigh- I really gotta pick up on this. I've had this chapter written forever…I've just not typed it. So here I am…updating. I'm sad to say I've lost many of you guys. I'm dearly sorry for the ever-painful wait. Thanks to all of my reviewers…100+ It makes me very happy to know there are people who still keep up with this story. So, not to delay you any longer, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hagaren. Only the plot of this story is mine. Also, there is a line from one of Robert Frost's poems in this fic. I understand that this particular piece of writing might've not been written in the time period that FMA is set in, but please, bypass this small thing. I do not own that line of poetry. It belongs to R. Frost himself.

**Warnings:**

Title: Only the Moon Will Know

Chapter: 7

The sun was warm…he didn't want to wake up yet. He was so warm…he felt so safe. Edward winced and cuddled closer to the warm figure beside him. His hair had long since come undone, and it fell across a broad chest and his own small shoulders. Finally, with a sigh, he opened his eyes. Coals met ambers and they merely stayed locked onto each other. How long had Roy been awake?

" I see you decided to join the rest of the world, finally, Full Metal."

All the raven-haired alchemist would receive was a small, dissatisfied grunt that plainly told Mustang to shut up. This allowed a smirk to cross over the Colonel's lips. The older man ran his fingers through those light blonde locks.

" Oh? Did I leave you speechless? I have a tendency to do that."

" Shut up, Colonel Ego."

" Heh. There's the Edward I know."

" You're about to know this Edward's fist, too."

Roy rolled his eyes and flicked Ed's forehead lightly. They moved so casually with each other. Even though they were having one of their normal spats, they lay cuddled together. Edward yawned lightly and allowed his eyes to slide shut once more. He was so comfortable beneath the thick blanket while lying next to Roy. Something just seemed right while they were there.

" D'you have work today?"

"Ha! Nope. If I did, I would already be a gunpoint about now. Hawkeye would be absolutely furious, you know."

" You seem almost happy that you would be put at gunpoint."

" Oh yes. It just thrills me to tears."

Again, a grunt was given. Edward shifted just enough to get comfortable again. Silence fell upon them both. The Flame stared off into the seemingly endless ceiling. As the younger boy cat napped against him, he took noticed of a very unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. They both were happy, but it was not right.

He took into consideration the risks they were taking. They both could lose their jobs. Relationships that spawned in the military usually were frowned upon by their higher ups. He would only cause Edward trouble along the way. If enemies figured out their feelings…he would only put Ed in danger. He sighed lightly, and closed his eyes. Why did he have to have the ability to think in such a way? Why did those thoughts have to come to his head.

" Edward…" A shift in position of the blonde told him that the boy was indeed awake. Roy sat up slightly, pulling the boy up with him. " We can't do this anymore."

Golden hues revealed themselves finally. They were shocked…confused. He hated that look. He knew he had hurt the boy already.

" I lead you on…"

" W-…What?" Edward stammered.

" I lied to you. "

Silence.

" It's better that you and I never come together like this again."

" But…you…"

" Don't you understand what I am saying? I don't want you here…" His voice snapped, growing louder with each cold word. Hurriedly, Edward sat up. He glared into those dark eyes.

"You're a pathetic liar, Mustang."

Roy leaned forwards, staring deeply into those golden eyes. They were already filling with pain. He wanted to hold the boy…to tell him he was lying about lying. Ha, how ironic was that. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Edward's. It was a lifeless kiss. It was as if it was a sad farewell. In a sense, it was. Edward merely sat through the small kiss, staring blankly ahead.

"…Go, Edward."

The Full Metal one stared down at the bed at first, he wanted to say something, to scream, to yell…but he didn't. Soon he slid from the bed. He winced as he stood. He still had some strength in his legs. But this, alone, made everything ten times harder. He slumped into his room. The door slammed, a loud crash was heard, and silence proceeded it. Roy sighed and leaned back against his headboard. Why did things have to be like this? If he got close to Ed…bad things would happen. He didn't want to hurt Ed even more than he had. He didn't want to lose Ed too…not after all that had been happening.

He buried his face in his hands and shuddered. No tears came, but a grief so heavy fell upon him. This was not what he wanted, but it had to happen.

* * *

Days…even weeks passed, and it was as though nothing happened between them. They were back to their normal bickering and joking. No one noticed the change that had definitely set in on both alchemists. Edward was finally able to return to his work completely, so their meetings became rare. Roy was trying to catch up on missed work from his leave for Edward. It was boring, so he found himself wandering off on many occasions. Surely, though, the barrel of a gun would ease him back into his seat behind his desk.

He had experienced many late nights, far beyond Riza's surveillance. He wanted to get the work done and out of the way so he could relax. Tonight had been one of those late nights. The second consecutive one at that. His hand became weary of writing and his eyes were drawing heavy. He had been energized by coffee all day. That could only hold him up so long.

Soon enough, he tidied his desk and stood up. Moving towards the window, he sighed and stared out into the darkening sky. Such a sight would've calmed him weeks ago, but now it only disturbed him. It allowed him to think. He hated thinking…well, about _that._ Soon enough, his attention caught onto something in the courtyard below.

Edward had only left the library minutes ago. He thought he had been tired, but his mind had played a trick on him. He merely grew bored of performing research. Deciding it was better to avoid the quarters for now, he headed down the hallway. They had added many new things to the building. They were still trying to finish many of the rooms…thus, Edward stayed lodged with Roy. They hardly got to even say hello to each other. When one got home, the other was sleeping or doing work. Sometimes, one would not come home at all. It was a normal thing for them, now.

Wandering out into the courtyard, he sighed. He clutched a folder to his side as he walked into the cold place. The flooring was a sheer black marble of some sort. There were similar marble benches settled around a serene fountain. No matter how upset he was feeling, it always seemed to allow his emotions to calm. Setting the folder on one of the benches, he moved to gaze up at the fountain. It was new, here. It was obvious, too.

In the center was a man standing, a bright smile on his face. In one hand he held his military cap, in the other arm, he held a little girl on his side. It was Maes Hughes…just how he would want to be remembered. Though, he was surprised that they didn't merely show him surrounded in photos. That is how people would really remember him.

They stood upon a lovely bed of porcelain flowers, which, from their centers, spilled a crystal like water into a large pool below it. On a plaque, the words "In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on. " were scrawled upon it. This quote was left idly in his will, so, in his commemoration, they put this upon his memorial.

Ed slumped down to the edge of the fountain and sighed. He rested his arms on the sides, and placed his chin on his arms.

" It goes on? Why is it different for me? Why can't I go on?"

These words were whispered into the silent night. Nature responded to him. It's sweet lullabies started up. Crickets chirped while the wind blew, and the grass hissed softly. Edward closed his eyes and shuddered. It was cold, but he soon became numb to the chill. His face stung, hot with tears.

" Damn it. I'm crying over that bastard…"

He lifted a arm to forcefully wipe the tears away, but it was stopped in motion. Well, it was more so blocked. A warm hand pressed to his cheek and wiped those tears away. The touch was gently…soothing. The scent alone told him who it was. He glared into the dark water before him.

" Don't…touch me!"

He jerked and slapped Roy's hand away violently. The Flame Alchemist seemed to have suspected it. Ed's cheeks filled in with a red color from embarrassment as well as anger.

" What are you doing here, Mustang?" His words were acidic.

" I could ask you the same thing, Full Metal."

" Don't yo—"

" To tell the truth, Elric…I'm surprised that you could even see the water. You're so short, it was amazing enough to see you able to reach the edge of the fountain."

When silence carried on instead of angered shouting, Roy became concerned.

" Though, I'm shocked that you could reach the bench to put this folder there. Or that you could even write such a detailed report. For a child, you're pretty talented."

" You read…my report?"

Edward lunged, a fist forward in his fury. He would surely miss…especially when Roy held one hand out and pressed it to Edward's forehead. With one small push, Ed lost balance and lurched dangerously backwards. He took hold of Roy's arm for support, but fell anyways, pulling Roy with him. With one loud splash, they both found themselves in quite the predicament.

The Flame fell atop Full Metal. Both of them were in a state of shock, and wore matching scarlet upon their cheeks.

" Fancy meeting you here…" Roy grinned.

"…You're hopeless." Edward splashed water up into the Colonel's face.

" Am I? I've got hope, sure."

Edward rolled his eyes, and Mustang smirked. While Edward was not paying any mind to him, Mustang made it a point for their lips to make contact. The kiss was simple at first, but both of them showed a deep longing for the other within the few moments their lips had met. With another kiss, tongue clashed with tongue. It was a slow battle, though. Ed's arms wrapped up around Roy's neck, while the other's strong arms hugged Ed close by the waist.

When air was vital, they pulled away.

" I told you, Mustang. You're a pathetic liar."

Roy rolled his eyes. So Edward had caught him on that small matter. Pulling from the alchemist, he splashed the boy in the face and stood. The air was cold upon him…so he crouched down slightly.

" It's best that we go now, so pe—"

Yeah, the older one had a mouth full of water, mid-sentence. The devious blonde hid behind the statue of Maes, peeking out at the darker haired one with a devilish grin on his face.

" What was that, Mustang? I didn't hear you…"

" You little…--"

Another splash.

" I am not little."

" Little enough t—"

Again.

" Don't you dare say it aga—"

Before he knew it, he was picked up over Roy's shoulder. Roy had practically pounced on him. This was a pleasant feeling.

" Like I was trying to say before. It's better if we go, because if someone were to catch us, things would not be too pleasant. Besides, it's cold. We should get _inside_ and _warm up_."

" What the hell, Mustang!"

" What ever is wrong, Widdle Edo?"

" You horny bastard, lemme go!"

Just as Edward demanded, Roy slid Edward down in front of him.

" There you are, Napoleon."

" WHAT? ARE YOU CALLING ME A MOUSY LITTLE SHRIMP WHO HAS TO BE SEEN WITH A—ack!"

Roy, again, swept Edward from his feet. He carried the blonde alchemist like a bride, and moved inside the building. Neither of them would mourn the loss of Edward's paper work, which, was strategically scattered all along the courtyard. They would not mourn it until the next morning.

T.B.C…

**Authors Notes:** Well, I finally finished it! Now, I'm off to bed. XD I'm sorry if it seems rushed. I'll fix it if there are problems. For those of you wanting your lemon/lime/yaoi scene, expect it next chapter. I struggled with this chapter...so I'm sorryif someting doesnot make sense. Feel free to e-mail meat on to the cliffe!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:** Aye! So many death threats already! I couldn't bring myself to keep Roy and Edo apart for very long. Thank you to all of the reviews so far. They've helped immensely. Thanksgiving break is coming up soon…and I will be writing like crazy then.

I've gotten a lot of concern pertaining to Al. I meant to answer the question last chapter, but I managed to forget. I should have mentioned Al in the first chapter. Which, I believe I did. If not, I'm sorry. Al is staying with the Rockbells at the time. Since Ed had been transferred, and Al is not part of the military, he could not come. I'm sorry for any inconvenience. I'll definitely have to clear that up. Thanks to those who caught it.

Also, ( sorry for the long notes ) for those of you begging for true yaoi…here it is. I warn you, this is my first time actually writing out something so intimate…Be nice:P Gah. I just stumbled upon a new rule…so this will not be nearly as detailed as I hoped it to be…I'm unsure as to what I am able to write.

**Warnings:** This chapter contains mature themes, and sexually oriented actions that just might not be suitable for anyone below the maturity to understand. Well, basically. There is sex. Beware. If you are not comfortable reading such material, you may skip past it. There's nothing that is vital for the plot to proceed within it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hagaren. I wish I did. The plot to this story is merely mine.

Title: Only the Moon Will Know

Chapter: 8

It was a tangle of arguments, screams, and playful banter on the way back to their quarters. Roy tried to silence the younger one, but Edo seemed intent on letting others know what was going on. With both of them sopping wet, matters could merely get worse.

Finally able to get the door to their room open, he stepped in and kicked it shut. Carefully, he set Ed to his feet and sighed.

" You're heavier than you look."

This, in itself, earned him a nice scowl from the soggy blonde. Edward began to stomp off away from Roy, but his wrist had gotten caught in a familiarly firm grip. Slowly, gold eyes turned to meet those coal black hues. What was Roy planning? The smirk on his face told him that the Flame was up to something.

" What is it, now?"

" You're soaking wet. You'll get a cold. Shall I prepare a hot bath for you?"

The idea was welcoming, but soon enough he thought of the many consequences. His brow furrowed and quite the expression peeled onto his face. Yanking his wrist from Roy's hand, he pounded off to his own room, making sure the door was indeed locked.

Roy, not too terribly distraught, moved to his own room to change into dry clothing. He had the mere black pajama pants on, and a loose, white T-shirt to clash with it. He didn't feel like dressing up. Not even for Edward. He sat on his bed and stared at his reflection in a mirror across the room. He began to scrutinize every indent, every feature portrayed. He was the same old Roy Mustang. Nothing had changed. Well, except for the black that had claimed the space beneath his eyes. These circles reminded him of something he hadn't had much of. Sleep.

Moving to the bed, Roy slid beneath the thick, messy, covers and curled up. Life was beginning to take a step up. He grinned and closed his eyes. Just when he thought he would drift into sleep, he felt something quite cold slide up the back of his shirt and press to his back. With a jerk forward, Roy glanced over his shoulder to find the source of such a bitter feeling.

"…My hand was cold."

He hadn't even noticed Edward slip into bed beside him. The voice that broke the silence was so quiet…so innocent. It was as if Ed was afraid of something…afraid of the risk he had taken.

" Well, my back is no hand warmer."

" Worked well enough for me."

" Did it?"

Roy reached back and promptly moved Ed's hand. Rolling over to face the blonde, he grinned.

" After all of my comments, you dare get into bed with me?"

" Yeah, why not?"

" You're naïve." He placed a kiss to Edward's nose.

" Or perhaps I'm willing?"

The Roy Mustang had indeed been outwitted. There was no way that moment was true. His mind moved swiftly from the many things the boy's statement meant. Deciding to figure out, his lips fell to meet the younger ones. This kiss was quick, sweet. It was a warning to Edward. He was asking for permission, it seemed.

" Are you sure that you are willing?"

He was answered with a deep kiss brought upon by Ed. Roy's arms fell around the small waist and pulled the boy as close as he could bring him. Ed's arms -both human and mechanical- wrapped up around Roy's neck, embracing him tightly. The kiss went on forever, or so it would seem. When they finally parted, Mustang went directly back to work. His kisses broke off along a pristine jaw line. Dropping his kisses down to Ed's neck, he suckled on the pure skin laid out for him.

A shiver of pleasure from the one now below him gave him the signal to continue. A smirk crossed those ravenous lips as those kisses continued. Nipping at the warm flesh, he was certain to claim and mark what was his. While his mouth was working at the neck, his hands began to undo the buttons on a oversized shirt of his that Ed was wearing. A small moan escaped the boy when Roy's kisses plunged lower…resting at his collarbone.

The hands that once were around his neck, entwined in his hair, caressing its fingers into the ebony locks.

Roy relieved Ed of his shirt, and continued those kisses down his chest. He dragged his tongue along those sleek abs, teasing his way down the boy's small frame. Ed shivered and writhed beneath the treatment he was receiving. Roy Mustang was truly living up to many of the rumors.

Edward's hands slid from Roy's hair to his shoulders. Soon, he was tugging at Roy's shirt, and he whimpered. The older one snickered, but would not give into the boy's wishes yet. He continued with the kisses. Once the kisses stopped just above the pant line, he nipped at the tender flesh there gaining a gasp from the blonde.

" Oh my…did you like that?"

He tugged the boy's pants a little lower and made sure to torment him here. He kissed and nipped at the warm skin shown to him. He spent particular time on caring for the boy's now-revealed hips. Even though Edward was moaning softly at this, he still tugged at Roy's shirt. Giving into the pressure, Roy slipped out of the white tee and allowed the boy to have what he would. Both warm and cold, Edward's hands roamed his body, learning every crevice and mark made on the slender form of Roy Mustang. He was beautiful…absolutely beautiful.

Roy moved back up only slightly and closed his eyes at the sensation. After a few moments, he allowed dark orbs to gaze down at the boy before him. The way those bright locks fell over his face…the way a blush spread and faded just perfectly into his skin…the way Edward's eyes filled with such an excitement – It made him yearn for Edward. He loved being with the boy, but that, alone, was becoming far too little. He wanted Ed…_needed_ Ed. Did he just admit that?

" Edward…"

With lips pressed to Ed's ear, Roy purred his words.

" What do you want?"

"…"

"…Anything. I'll do anything…" He brought one hand up to gently caress the side of Ed's face.

" I want you, Roy Mustang."

" How cliché…but that's good enough for me."

The free hand slipped beyond the boy's pants line and took hold of that already firmed member. He was surprised at the length, but this only caused his smirk to widen. Gently, he stroked Edward, sending the boy into several moans. Within a few moments of the sensual petting, Edward grew rigid beneath Roy's fingers. This was his stopping point. Before he sent the boy over the edge, he stopped all action. He wriggled from the rest of his clothing, and helped Edward rid himself of his own. In the darkness, he fumbled with something in the beside table drawer.

He had removed a small tube, and squeezed a gel like substance onto his hand. Pushing the substance between his fingers, he pressed himself against Edward. These next few steps would be difficult on the younger one.

" Bear with me…"

He slid one finger within Edward. The boy hissed from the unfamiliar feeling. Soon, though, Edward was sent into a passionate cry for Roy. Not too long, Roy had three fingers within Edward…prompting and teasing the boy all he could.

" S…Stop…bas…tard…"

Roy snickered at the breathless threat. Edward hated being taunted.

" You're so impatient…I could stop right now."

His hand began to retreat and Edward clung to the man.

" I wouldn't let you…" These words were purred into Roy's shoulder. It was unexpected to hear such words slipping from the boy's mouth. But, during such a time, a person could be someone else entirely. Deciding it was time to give Ed what he wanted, he shifted around, ready to take an adventure he had not before.

" This might hurt…but it gets better, I promise."

With that, he pushed his hips forward in one steady motion. Edward cried out in pain…his eyes stung with hot tears. They slipped from the corners of his eyes and stained pale skin. Roy was quick to kiss this tears away and whisper soft, comforting words to the blonde. The pain soon turned into a heated pleasure. As the night crept on, hips clashed and goals were met.

When they both had been satisfied, they lay exhausted in one another's arms.

"…Are you alright, Ed?"

" Mhm…"

Pulling the younger one as close as possible, he snuggled them down into the blankets. Placing a kiss to Ed's forehead, Roy watched the boy fade into a sweet sleep. With a sigh, Roy subdued to his fatigue and a wave of sleep washed over him as well.

Just as the two were falling asleep, Edward's reports had been found in the beginning dawn. With those papers pressed neatly into a folder, they were delivered to the Furor's office almost at once. The man read through the paperwork, and he was satisfied.

" Hawkeye…I need you to send a message to Full Metal."

T.B.C…

**Author's Notes:** Okay…so, I hope this was written all right. I'm a bit unsure of my ability right now. Hopefully, I don't get into trouble for this chapter. I tone it down as much as I could. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 33. .


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:** Well hello there! I'm utterly amazed! The reviews for the last few chapters were so wonderful! A special thanks to Neo Diji. I really felt better about my writing after reading her comments. Check out her works…so drool-worthy. 3

Well, I'm home sick from school so I figured I would update again. . With Panic! At the disco being my inspiration, I'm off to writing! ;D Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hagaren. I merely use the characters for my evil ways.

**Warnings:** ANGST!

Title: Only the Moon Will Know

Chapter: 9

The day was young. The sun had just began to rise over the military building, and most workers were tucked away in bed still. Though, there were a few that were awake. Some had more important jobs than sleep.

Soft heels clicked against the tile floors allowing the sound to echo down the silent halls. She hated high heels sometimes. The noise she made forced a sort of paranoia on her. She really didn't want everyone coming to see what the news was about. The more publicity, the harder it would be on the afflicted.

The slip of paper held tautly in her hand gave her the worst feeling in the world. She felt as though something was terribly wrong…as if she was committing some horrible crime. Not once had she ever felt such feelings before. But, her face showed nothing of the internal conflict. Perfectly carved, serious features showed she was there merely to do her job. Her feelings would not get in the way of her job. Was this why she was chosen? The Fuhrer knew she would obey him directly.

She found herself stopped outside of a thick oak door that had a perfectly painted gold number on the front of it. How many times would she have to visit this place again? Every time she saw this place there was something that ached inside. After all, Roy had told her he was interested in someone else…after all they had been through. The Colonel had been oddly happy one moment, and lately he had been down. Perhaps something was wrong?

She lifted her hand and gently tapped her knuckles to the door. When no answer came, she tried a few more times. After many failed attempts, she checked the door. It was unlocked. She pushed the door open carefully and slipped inside of the darkened quarters. Perhaps they were asleep. Now, she had to find Edward's room. As quietly as she could, she slipped past a mess of books spread out on the floor. It was quite a bit messier than she remembered. This was Edward's doing no doubt. It seemed to give the plain apartment some signs of life.

She moved into a darkened hallway where a few rooms lined the narrow passage. She peeked in each one. Though, in the one that looked like Ed's…no one had been in it. This was strange. Was Edward off working already? There was no way. The Library wasn't opened. Something didn't ring right. Continuing down the halls she came to the last, and most familiar door. Dare she enter?

Against her, her body moved forward and pushed the door open. Someone was most definitely in this room. Clothing lay on the floor in disarray. The room was dark. Squinting, Riza peered into the room. Roy was in bed. She could give him the note for Edward. With a few small steps, she was next to the bed. At the sight, her eyes widened.

Roy had his arms tightly holding a particular alchemist close. Was that…Edward? The expression on Roy's face was placid…calm. Happy. She hadn't seen this look before on the cold one's face. Daring a closer look, she leaned in and took note that it was indeed Edward. A light gasp escaped her lips.

Edward stirred. He mumbled something incoherent and nuzzled his face to Roy's chest. This caused the older one to shift in his sleep and get comfortable again. When they fell motionless, Riza released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. By the looks of things…they had done…-- she cringed. It was times like this she was glad they had the blankets around them.

Taking a careful step backwards, she tried to retreat from the room. Though, as if something had been planned, Roy's alarm clock blared loudly, screaming for them both to wake up. Riza shrieked from her sudden scare and stumbled to rest against the door frame.

Onyx hues snapped open. The shriek had definitely caught him off guard. It hadn't taken him long to slip his hand into one ignition glove.

" Who is there…"

His voice was threatening. She didn't like the sound of it.

" It's me, Colonel."

She noticed, through what little light was in the room, that there were shocked eyes staring over at her.

" What are you doing here? Who gave you permission to enter my quarters?" Roy hissed.

Soon enough, bright golden eyes opened and a small yawn escaped the boy. He took quick notice of the defensive stance Roy was in and he too became alert. His body tensed seeing the blonde woman before them. Had she…did she see him? Did she notice that he was cuddled to Roy? --Undoubtedly.

" I have a message for Edward."

" Was it that urge—"

" From the Fuhrer himself, Roy." She sighed. " I won't tell him about…this."

They both seemed to relax at her words. She stepped forward again and placed the paper in Edward's outstretched metallic palm. He opened it and read over its contents. His eyes widened and his face drained of color. Why did everything happen to him? Couldn't he just be happy?

"…I've been transferred."

Roy turned swiftly, passing a sharp glance to Edward.

" Why? Does he say why?"

" It says 'my research was looked over and approved. He finds it adequate. I am to return to Risembool so that I may have the automail checked on…then get back on a train eastward bound. By his orders…I've to go alone.' I don't understand. I never sent in my reports. I wasn't finished."

Riza dared not meet Edward's gaze. She knew why she had felt so terrible. She turned in that report…she had found it by the memorial fountain.

" I'm…sorry."

Turning on her heel, she moved swiftly from Roy's quarters. She would be the cause of Roy's sorrow once more. She gave the Fuhrer a chance to put things out of Roy's control. With tear filled eyes, she found herself in the courtyard…staring up at the statue of Maes Hughes. Her tears faded…but she was truly hurting.

* * *

" How…why does this happen to me?"

Edward stared blankly down at the note. He would have to go home…then track back through everything he had tried to forget. Was someone merely playing a game with his life? He knew he had done many things wrong…the human transmutation in particular, but did he deserve this? Strong, warm arms wrapped around his shoulders and brought him close to a warm body. His face slipped against that rich skin. Was he crying?

"…Please tell me it's just a nightmare."

" I wish I could, Edward."

Roy whispered these words into those fine golden locks. The boy trembled within his arms. How could he force himself to stay strong for Edward? He was in just as much shock. When things were finally looking up…this had to happen. Was this how it was for his blonde lover all the time?

"It's alright. Things happen. Those are your orders…I'm sad to say I can't override them at this point. Does it say when you're leaving?"

"T-tomorrow morning."

It was so soon. Would he be given any time with the other before the clock struck them out?

"Stop your crying, Full Metal."

Roy's voice was stern. Edward's eyes lifted in uncertainty. Roy exchanged the glance with the boy…onyx hues were serious and sharp.

"You act as though you'll never return here."

"I don't know if I will…"

"The Fuhrer can't keep a hold on you for very long. He's never had to command you directly before. I would know. You're a sneaky bastard…"

"You're calling me the sneaky bastard? I had to get past your unreasonable orders to do my job."

That small, rounded face grew red in slight fury. Edward sat up some, but remained in Roy's arms.

"Oh, that's right. _I'm_ Colonel Bastard. What're you? Major Pipsqueak? What a pair."

"Kiss my ass, Mustang."

"If you really want me t—"

Lips immediately crushed his own. Had it actually shocked the Roy Mustang? Why, yes it did. Once the battle of tongues had commenced, both retreated for air. A smirk stayed plastered on the Flame's face.

" Pardon me if I'm wrong, but I don't believe that was your ass."

A small grumble escaped the blonde, whom had nuzzled his face into Roy's shoulder.

"You may have to leave me for now, Edward, but I'll always be here with you."

" Don't pull the mushy crap on me, Mustang."

Those words earned a small, warm smile from the Colonel. Roy leaned over and pulled something from his bedside drawer. He slipped it around Edward's neck and fastened it. The cool metal felt strange against Edward's skin. The small surge of cold and the clank of metal on his automail caught his interest. He lifted the necklace into his flesh hand and stared down at the strangely shaped piece of metal. It had the state's seal on the small metal oval. Words were imprinted into the item.

" Your dog tags?"

" If you want to put it that way."

" That and…" He leaned in and kissed at a few sore marks on Edward's shoulder. "Don't you dare forget to come back here, Edward."

" I just might…why would I want to see that damned face of yours?"

"I'm not sure." He lay back into the bed, looking up at Ed. " But I'll be waiting."

"Ah, shut up and go to sleep, Mustang."

Edward plopped down next to Roy. Snuggling up to _his_ raven haired Colonel, he sighed, and closed his eyes. Roy slipped his arms around the blonde and tried to ease Ed into a sweet sleep. Even at Edward's commands, he would not sleep. This would be his last moment with the other…he would not sleep through it.

"Maybe one day…we'll wake up and laugh because this will all be a distant memory."

With a soft kiss placed to the Full Metal's lips…Roy sadly watched Ed fall into a restless sleep.

T.B.C…

**Author's Notes:** GAH! Already the fic is ending so soon. I'm really sad to be closing it up, I am. The next chapter or so should be the last. I'm sad to say this to you all. I know the ending of this chapter was relatively uneventful…but I think there was shock enough earlier on. Thanks for reading! Until next time.

3


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes:** Oi! I'm back again. I'm very motivated to write...and I love it. Therefore, more updates for you all. Well, this story is winding itself down slowly...and I'm quite sad to have to say that. Though, there is some thought on a sequel...but even I am not sure yet. I suppose it all depends on the way this chapter turns out for me. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! Reading them for the last chapter really inspired me. Haha! I'm even watching the subs for Hagaren as I'm typing. Hehe! Episode 3: Mother. It's quite sad...though, I suppose it suits the mood for now. For those of you concerned about Riza's reaction...I know she didn't react quite the way one would think. She's terribly upset, I assure you. More with her in this chapter. Thank you all so very much. 3 n.n

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hagaren. I just like to put all of the lovely little characters into my evil plots.

**Warnings:** Angst. Fluff.

Title: Only the Moon Will Know  
Chapter: 10

What on earth had she done? There was no way that they would forgive her now. Just yesterday...she broke in on their peace. She figured them out. But...Roy seemed so happy there. She had never seen such a placid look come onto the Colonel's face in all her time knowing him. She couldn't possibly report Edward and Roy's relationship...even if it was defying the rules placed over them all. She didn't want to tear away any more of Roy's happiness than she already had. That, and she too, had defied rules not too long ago.

Yes, there were times when she missed Roy. She longed for those days where Roy would hold her close...telling her everything was fine. He used to love being around her...he loved her. Or...so she thought. He had just changed. As soon as Edward came into the picture, Roy became heavy with work. There was no time for relationships with his work. And soon, he told her that he had lost interest in her. He had no time for such things. He broke her heart...but she learned to move on. She could only make sure he stayed happy. But, even that did not work for very long. He became distraught, distant, and cold. When Edward entered their lives...things became more exciting. Roy always had to be on his toes or Full Metal would surely catch him off guard.

It was as if Roy became obsessed with his subordinate. It brought a new life back into those dark eyes...and she couldn't have complained. Roy slowly began to return to his normal self once again. To liven things up on her part, she decided a bit of gun play would give her world a little bit of spice. Besides, it always helped him get his work done, too. These thoughts aroused a chuckle to break the silence around her. It was strange that she would be laughing at a time like this, though. She traveled those deserted halls to rid Roy's quarters of a certain blonde alchemist. Why had she picked up that report? Why did she even give it to the Fuhrer?

It was too late for questioning now. She hadn't been quick enough. She hadn't considered everything that this could've caused. Gently, she reached up...and her knuckles tapped against that thick oak door. Just like the night before, there was no immediate answer. But, this time, she would wait.

---

Edward had been awake for such a long time. He had to get his belongings together for his unwanted trip. Once he had gathered his things, he found his way back into Roy's room. Dressed in his usual red coat and black outfit, he sat up on the bed, next to him. The man was still sleeping soundly...well, as soundly as he could, anyway. Reaching his flesh hand up, he pushed a few dark locks from Roy's face and smiled down sadly at his lover.

" I hate to admit it...but I don't want to leave you."

His voice was that of a hardly audible whisper. He lay down and curled close to Roy. Laying his head to Roy's chest, Edward sighed and closed his eyes. He was listening intently to the steady beat of the other's heart. It was such a soothing sound. He always felt so warm and safe when he lay with Roy. Even if the man was cocky, self-centered, arrogant, stubborn, and sarcastic...he never had to doubt his safety. With a sigh, Ed gave a shudder.

" Will this be the last I see of you, Roy Mustang?"

His eyes tightened, his flesh hand balled into a fist at Roy's shoulder. Was it meant to be this way? Everyone he held close or loved, something happened to them.

" Why does it have to be like this? Mother died. Al lost his body. Now I've to forget you...why?"

His words sounded choked...he had to be strong. Oddly, beneath him, Roy grunted and hissed in pain. Golden eyes opened widely and stared down at the face of Roy. What was happening? The man began to writhe and appeared quite distraught.

"..E...Edo..."

" Roy...?"

He sat up and knelt close to the man. Was he having a nightmare? Sweat started at Roy's brow, and the man's dream progressed. Edward gently moved Roy so that the man's head was in his lap. Running his fingers through those raven locks, he tried to calm the man's dreams.

" I'm right here...no worries."

Roy's breathing became heavy and he seemed to be in a great deal of pain. Edward, in shock at this, began to shake the man by his shoulders gently, trying to wake the man. What could he possibly dreaming about that would cause him such a pain? Leaning down, Edward gently pressed his lips to the other's. Soon enough, the man calmed back into a sweet and ignorant sleep. A small droplet of liquid touched Roy's cheek and dropped down the side of his face.

" Damn it, Mustang. I'm crying again..."

Edward kissed the man one last time and moved from the bed. Reaching one hand up, two metal fingers tugged the thin black hair tie from his braid. Golden locks swept around his shoulders and framed a soft, round face. He placed the hair tie gently in Roy's hand. Bringing up both metal and fleshed hand, he closed Roy's fingers around the small item.

" Don't you dare forget me, you bastard."

A bitter laugh escaped the younger alchemist. He reluctantly turned his back on Roy's sleeping form and took his things into hand. Stepping towards the door, he spared one last glance to the other. With that done, he turned and left the room. It was drawing nearer to his final departure, and he could feel the pressure upon him. Moving to what was once his room, he gathered his suitcase and heaved a sigh.

" Sayounara."

Moving from his room, he headed to the front door. Opening it quietly, he slipped out, only to find Hawkeye waiting for him. He felt a wave of anger rush through him at the sight of the blonde woman, but he said nothing.

" Are you ready?"

" ...Yeah."

" I will be accompanying you to the train."

" Hmph. "

Once Riza began to move, Edward followed behind her slowly. He stared down at his feet and appeared quite contemplative. Now, he would have all the time in the world to think. This was exactly what he wanted. Ha! His eyes lifted up to the back of Riza's head.

" Why is it...that you did this?"

" Did what, Full Metal?"

" Was it because of Mustang?"

She stopped and turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

" Why would you think that?"

" I think you know quite well why I think that. " A smirk started on Ed's face.

" ...It was an honest mistake, Edward. Perhaps you shouldn't leave your reports lying around. It was classified information. Upon finding it, it was my duty to report it to the Fuhrer. And he followed his own actions. Simple as that. I do not wish to tear you two apart. Roy is happy...why would I want to ruin that?"

A small smile crossed her lips. Golden hues widened at her words. But he too, smiled.

" Take care of him for me, while I'm gone, will you?"

" Yes, sir. "

With a grin, Edward stepped forward and followed the Lieutenant down to the train station.

---

The train finally seem to be starting up. This was a good sign. It had been delayed for about an hour, so the passengers were forced to wait in their seats. Something had happened to the engine or...something like that. Edward hadn't really been paying attention. He brought a book from entertainment, but he couldn't seem to keep concentrated. When the train actually began to move, Edward sat up in his seat. It wasn't going to be an easy ride back to Risembool. It never was a smooth ride...thanks to the countryside they had to cross over. No sleeping for him. Looking out the window, he saw Hawkeye waving to him. He smiled faintly, and could remember the many times Maes Hughes waved him off.

" Good bye..."

Touching his fleshed hand to the cold window pane, he watched longingly. The train wasn't moving very fast yet...so he could still stare down at the boarding platform. Just as he started to look away, something caught his eye. Had someone known he wasn't paying attention? A long line of flames shot into the air in one long stream. What had caused such an outburst? He sat on his knees in the seat and pressed his face to the window. The train was beginning to stop again because of the strange event.

When the smoke began to clear, he saw Riza. She was not happy with what had happened, obviously. Her gun was out and was aimed at someone's temple. It was a raven haired man.

" MUSTANG!"

He opened the window and leaned out of it. The man wasn't dressed very neatly, which showed he had rushed there.

"...Thought you'd leave without saying good bye, Full Metal Chibi?"

" I AM NO SO SMALL THAT A GRAIN OF SAND COULD CRUSH ME!"

Edward's face reddened and he glared to the dark haired man. Though, Mustang gave one of his brilliant (and rare) smiles. Edward blushed faintly and grinned.

" See you, Colonel Bastard!"

Roy sighed and gave a wave. Obvious, around his wrist, was the thin black hair band. Edward took the hidden dog tags from beneath his shirt and daringly held them out long enough for Roy to see. The train started back up and he reached out to Roy briefly. It was something he thought maybe could save him. He wished sometimes, that if he closed his eyes and clapped his hands together, he too, could be home where he belonged.

---

Roy waved, even when the train had long since faded into the distance.

" You really love him, don't you?"

" Ah...I think you know the answer to that one already. "

" I do. You know him...he can't stay in one place very long. He'll be back before you know it."

" I'd like that moment to be now. " Roy nodded.

" It doesn't work that way. " She dared to look away.

" I'm not a child. I know. " Roy turned his back to her and stared up at the sky.

" Ah, but your blinded by your feelings. "

" Technically...I'm currently blinded by the sun. But that's a different matter. Shall we report back to Central?"

" You'll never change Mustang. Don't you dare get lazy on us now."

" It seems you've figured me out. Here I thought I would get away with going home for sleep."

The gun prodded his middle back.

" You will not sulk. You know that's not what he'd want."

" Well, actually, I think he'd want me in bed, just not sleeping."

" Colonel..."

" Do have mercy, Lieutenant. "

" I knew you were the Flame Alchemist...but not once did I know you were filled with so much hot air."

" Ah, so you've won this battle. "

He shoved his hands in his pockets and moved off of the platform, a smile on his face. Edward was never too far from him.

---

Edward, once the station was out of sight, sunk back into his seat. Closing the window, it began to fog with the heat of the interior. He traced his finger against the condensation and drew a simple array. It was similar to the one he used to transmute a crown of flowers for Nina so long ago.

" It'll make my deepest wishes come true. "

That's what he had told Nina. He laughed bitterly and pressed his palm to it. Wiping the picture away, he relaxed in his seat.

" I'll be back soon..."

He knew that when it came time to roll around to Central again, people would be waiting for him. They would greet him and welcome him back. Every one of them, he cared about, but it was one face that would forever stay burned in his mind. Roy Mustang. He already wished to see that face...and longed to feel his embrace again. Their moments they shared just a night before their departure were sacred. His affections were numerous, but only the moon would know their deepest secrets. Only the moon would know...that every night while they were apart, they dreamed of each other. And, while the dreamt, they both finally found the comfort they had fought so hard to find.

-**_Fin_**.

Author's Notes: Wow. I'm so sorry this chapter turned out as short as it did! I felt it was dragging, though. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing so consistently...even when it took me so long to update. .;; I might write a sequel to this. Tell me what you all think about that! What made this really sad for me to write and inspired me, was the episode titled Nina. I looked up and the subtitles on the screen had the part with the matrix. I just had to add it. ;D

Thanks so much. I love you all! Take care.

-Chelsey


End file.
